Grand Warlord
The Grand Warlord it is the last rank of the 16 ranks that the player can have when acquiring 10,000 kill and still it is not granted to new armor to him in this level . Use The Grand Warlord to be the last level is the last stage of the game, and having all the content of the game present and be recognized with the badge of the Grand Warlord could be said to be the culmination of the game itself but still a Grand Warlord can find fun with the updates and content that the game has to continue. How to Identify a Grand Warlord A Grand Warlord is the most difficult to distinguish of the rank since from its previous level Grand Marshal can already be used to the armor of the game and in the chat it can be confused with a Grand Marshal. It is usually very rare to see how a Grand Warlord can already be testing beta mode, but it does not have much difference from a Grand Marshal and the only way to know that is to Grand Warlord is by prepending the name of the user in the chat or where are the options where the kingdom is and find the name. Obtaining the Rank Only people who work really hard can achieve this rank. It's truly an honor to be a Grand Warlord. Some say that it takes nearly a year or two of playing to get to this rank!. Although you can get this Rank with another way and is acquiring a kill enhancer that increases the amount of kill that is achieved in Robux Shop, being the easiest way to become a Grand Warlord. Trivia * It is the last Rank and level that can be reached in the game medieval warfare reforged * At this level you can use all the weapons in the game along with the Lieutenant Commander,'' Marshal, Field Marshal and Grand Marshal ranks. * There is no representative weapon for the ''Grand Warlord since there are no weapons at level 16 * The Grand Warlord is a non-existent rank in real life but the rank that exists is Warlord although the rank can be since it is the great lord of the rank and representative of its kill amount and of continuing to expand its amount of kill representing well in surpass others Warlord * A warlord is a leader able to exercise military, economic, and political control over a subnational territory within a sovereign state due to their ability to mobilize loyal armed forces. These armed forces, usually considered militias, are loyal to the warlord rather than to the state regime. Warlords have existed throughout much of history, albeit in a variety of different capacities within the political, economic, and social structure of states or ungoverned territories. * the Grand Warlord shares armor with Grand Marshal being the armor having a similar design of the doombringer and the design similary to the helmet of Horned Doombringer which in value is worth 1400 robuxs. Reference * Existence of the Rank of the Grand Warlord External Link * About Horned Doombringer * About Doombringer * What is a Warlord Category:Ranks Category:Wiki content Category:Site administration Category:Add-Ons Category:Armor Category:Game Mechanics Category:Kingdoms Category:Color Kingdoms Category:Factions Category:Badges Category:High level